Burn
by Buntaichou
Summary: Fires spread, cities are consumed. And with that, people. Except the lucky, if you could call them that. Then there are the Vampires; genetically enhanced and modified humans... Vampire AU; RiRen. Rated M for language, smut etc.


_Vamp AU because why not :P. willing to turn this into a series of drabbles/one shots with a few different pairings- if people want._

_R&R with ideas, I guess._

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

* * *

Rain pelted against the thin window, leaking in through numerous infinitesimal gaps in the frame so that the floor beneath it was wet.

The current resident of the house, however, wasn't home to notice such things. He was out of the house, out of the lonely street, and about three blocks away, stumbling with the weight of the shopping bags he carried, full of tinned food and the odd piece of actual fruit, slogging through puddles.

"Fucking stupid rain..." Eren huffed, ducking his head and darting underneath a bus shelter. The walls were burned, mouldy and cracked all at once. Yet the structure still stood.

A crackle of lightening ignited a tree in the distance, startling the young man out of a bitter string of thoughts. He raised his head, staring out at the rain dampened landscape with its houses that were but mere shells, the grey-black ground...

Eren tore his eyes away, closing the turquoise orbs momentarily then leaning out slightly to look down the street, in the direction of the house; down an alley, past an oval. There.

He put the shopping bags down on the bus stop's bench, shrugging his backpack off and taking out a trench coat that was a few sizes too big. Slipping it over his shoulders, a shudder went through him. The faint smell of wood fires that came from the coat brought back memories that made his heart ache, made the scars that marred his arms and shoulders burn more.

The fires hadn't been an accident, nor had they been natural.

Two years had passed.

The rumours were that the government had decided to set these chemically fuelled fires up along the mountain range.

They were supposed to burn themselves out before they reached the cities.

But they didn't.

And they didn't stop, until most of the continent had been scoured.

This city had been one of the worst affected at first, but when the Purge had finished, it was one of the safer, least affected.

Twenty people lived there, including Eren himself. Contact with other cities was near impossible so they didn't know if there were many others, other than those they knew of living in a port, five minutes away from the coastal city.

Eren had lost everyone, and two years had done fuck all to heal him.

How he had survived, he still didn't know. Marco, who lived two streets away, told him that he was lucky. They were all lucky.

He opened the door by kicking it, not bothering to take his shoes off as he closed the door behind him then trudged off to the kitchen and got to work putting things away.

The government had disappeared, though, but it wasn't absolute anarchy. How could it be with so few people left alive?

There were rumours that the chemicals had been sold off so the fire had started up in another continent, something that made it all all that more lonely and frightening.

Then there were the freaks. Vampires, they called themselves. Eighteen years ago, it had been a trend. People claimed they thirsted for blood, and hunted down others, biting them. Teeth replaced by small artificial fangs, they were crazy.

Then the second wave began.

Some insane scientist changed molecules in human DNA and injected it into a person. No one knew how it worked but it did.

They didn't require food, but weren't intolerant to garlic, holy water, or sunlight. The only thing they needed was blood.

The second wave bred a group of fanatics. After a bit of testing, the scientists in charge of the program realised children of the Vampires were affected.

The DNA was passed on.

The third wave was the children, and started eight years later.

This was when the government realised that there was a possibility to use them as super soldiers; all cases of the children involved heart failure. Heart barely stopped, they did not die.

Then there were the half breeds, but these were ignored; whilst they craved blood, they didn't possess venom in their DNA or anything required to pass it on and their heart worked, just like any humans.

A knock on the door shook Eren from a brief slumber on his table. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned, stumbling to his feet.

"Hold on..." he called, blearily trying to work out whom it might be.

He hugged the trench coat to his body, using his right hand to open the door as his left buttoned up the coat, yawning as he opened the door, ready to tell the person, whomever it was, that he was tired and felt sick and that he had no food to spare.

But he didn't say any of it, simply staring at the man who stood there.

Water made the man's black hair stick to his pale face, grey eyes slowly studying Eren. His lips were parted, set in a slight grimace as he tilted his head, moving his hand to rest on his hip.

Eren noticed the dark red stain that the stranger was now covering but quickly tore his eyes away.

"I-I... "

"Can I come in?"

Their eyes met then Eren looked away, biting his lip.

"I don't have that much-..."

The man swayed a little, but he caught him as he fell. Eren looked him over, sighing. He was bleeding, heavily, and had lost consciousness.

Carrying him inside, he laid him on his bed after deciding his couch was insufficient, unzipping his jacket to study where it was bleeding.

There was a silverish sheen to the wound, which was starting to heal, despite the amount of blood. Two inches below his rib cage and just out from his hip, it wasn't gaping but it wasn't tiny.

Eren sighed softly, unbuttoning the stranger's shirt and stealing a look at his bare chest, blood flooding into his cheeks.

'Toned doesn't even come close... damn.' he thought, noting that he was shivering, so he shed the trench coat, spreading it over his legs before leaving to get a few things.

Upon returning three minutes later with a tattered First Aid kit, a towel set and a large bowl full of tepid water; all of which Eren placed beside the bed, he noticed the other was awake, and watching him.

"I don't think you're gonna die." Eren said softly, dipping a hand towel in the water and washing excess blood away.

"Oh, what a shame." came the dry response, followed by a string of muttered words Eren didn't quite catch. The stranger looked back at him, lips pursed.

"Name?"

"Eren... what about you?"

"Is it legally required for me to tell you my name?" Those humourless eyes darted around the room, scrutinising everything silently with an icy gaze.

Eren shrugged, opening the First Aid kit.

"No courts; nothing is illegal or legal anymore... Fine, Mr Anonymous, where are you from?"

"East of here. Across that pretty blue ocean."

"Really?"

"No."

Eren didn't speak this time, taking out a needle and thread.

"I don't need that."

"Trust me, you do."

A hand grabbed Eren's wrist, forcing the needle holding hand away.

"I don't. It is a waste of your time-"

"What the fuck are you, then? You are bleeding, a lot."

"..." The stranger fell silent, letting go of Eren's hand and relaxing into the pillows. Their eyes met and the gaze held for a minute. The room was silent, only the soft tap-tap of rain on the roof and their breathing could be heard.

"... Levi. My name is Levi."

"Like the brand of jeans?"

Levi smirked slightly, rolling his eyes.

"Like the brand of jeans." he confirmed, "Same spelling."

"Sweet." Eren grinned, picking up the needle again and getting to work stitching up Levi's wound.

He could feel the other's eyes on him as he stitched, never taking his eyes off his work.

"How'd this happen?" he asked after a moment of hesitation.

"I got shot." Levi responded monotonously, clearly unfazed when the other gasped, looking up to stare at him, wide eyed.

'This one hasn't seen the world much...' Levi thought, closing his eyes.

"Geez, how-"

"A bad man with a gun shot me. Happy?"

"Clearly I'm not."

Levi internally laughed, but externally just shook his head, opening his eyes a crack.

"You haven't been outside this city in a while, since the Purge, huh? Well, it's not fine out there. Its worse. Dead people aren't the problem, in fact, you're damn lucky if you're dead."

Eren swallowed, tidying up the stitches before cleaning up. He stood, shivering.

"Vampires?"

"Oh yes. Worse than before. They've completed stage five."

"No way."

"Still no fangs, but they are fucking hard to kill. But a butcher's knife through the head, bam; dead."

"Venom?"

"Two minutes of exposure and you're screwed."

Eren gaped. The room seemed to spin before him, until he sank down on the edge of the bed.

"Eren?"

He looked up, forcing a smile.

"I'm gonna make dinner. Do you want some?"

Levi looked suspicious, tilting his head. He nodded slightly.

"Depends on what you're making."

"Soup."

"... Please."

Eren nodded, leaving. In the kitchen, he looked through the cupboards. A can of beetroot slices, and another of asparagus ended up sitting next to the can of chicken soup on the bench. Getting out a knife and a cutting board, he sliced through a tomato he had also gotten out, not paying attention.

Pain slashing through his hand alerted him to the blood now dripping onto the floor.

"Shit!" Eren hissed, dropping the knife and grabbing a cloth, wrapping it around the wound.

"Fuck it, only soup." he muttered, clumsily scraping the tomato into the bin then putting the cans of beetroot and asparagus away again, he sloshed the soup into a pan and put it on the stove top, lighting it with a match.

It took ten minutes to cook and by then, his hand had stopped bleeding, so he was back to looking less pained as he took two bowls to the bedroom.

Levi was awake, looking out of the window, but he looked straight at Eren as he walked in.

"I heard you cry out."

"It's nothing. Here." Eren held out a bowl to him but Levi was uninterested.

"Show me your hand."

He put the bowls down and complied, showing Levi his left, uninjured hand.

"Tch, no." Levi grabbed his other hand, pushing the sleeve up. His slender fingers traced the puckered scar then moved up, feeling along Eren's wrist.

"Why."

Eren looked away, but sat down when Levi made him.

"Answer me."

"No."

"Eren." Levi's tone was biting, harsh. He unzipped the other's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders.

Eren reluctantly slipped his arms out, wincing a little when Levi tossed it to the floor, sitting up to inspect Eren's arms.

"Explain to me why you must mar your nice skin with cuts."

It wasn't a question, but a command, an order. Shaking his head, a sob escaped Eren's lips.

"... sometimes the pain of being alone gets to be too much."

"... true..." barely above a whisper, Eren had nearly missed Levi's murmur.

Levi's stoic mask cracked for a moment, exposing a man who was broken, alone... Then the mask snapped back into place, and he reached for Eren's recently injured hand again, brushing his lips against the raised skin.

A shudder ran through him, his eyes fluttered.

"Levi-"

"Be. Quiet."

Eren went to speak again but words failed to leave his lips as Levi bit down lightly, reopening the wound.

A cry escaped his lips and he went to struggle but a wave of euphoria rushed through him as Levi licked his hand, sucking gently.

Eren was losing it, he was sure. This didn't just happen. Vampires weren't around here, so... Maybe Levi had come from the east?

Levi continued drinking for a minute then pulled back, apparently sated.

"There." he let go of Eren's hand, watching the other lift his hand up to look it over.

Eren's jaw went slack.

The wound was fully healed.

"What are you?"

"... half breed."

"Really?"

Levi reached for Eren's other hand, pressing it to his heart, which was beating fast, as if he was nervous. His face was not; his eyes held a dark yearning.

"Any more than half blood and my heart wouldn't be beating at all." Levi murmured, leaning closer to Eren, expecting him to move away.

But he didn't, instead, leaning into him.

"Kiss me."

Levi blinked, licking his lips before brushing his lips over Eren's. The other whined softly, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck and pressing himself into him, mumbling incoherently as he parted his lips.

Levi pulled Eren back with him onto the bed, slipping his tongue into his mouth and mapping it out as his hands slid under his shirt, tracing circles up his torso.

Eren shuddered, not complaining when Levi swapped their positions, straddling his hips and looking down at him.

"Bite me."

"But I want to have sex with you." Levi said bluntly, smirking when Eren blushed deeply.

"I'm a virgin." he said faintly.

"How old are you?"

"... Twenty."

"Twenty-seven," Levi replied smoothly, leaning down to graze his lips against Eren's neck, "I want your virginity."

"... Oka-" Eren's words trailed off into a low moan as Levi's teeth sunk into his neck briefly, his tongue lapping at the wound, catching the blood as it pooled.

Eren's hands went up to feel Levi's wound, his eyes widening at the feel of smooth skin.

"It healed." Levi shrugged, biting Eren's neck again but in a lower spot, lapping at the sensitive skin again.

Eren was a moaning wreck. Most would think being bitten at all would be extremely painful, and it was at first, but then the venom set in.

Levi had a lower concentration of it in his system so it didn't kill, instead, giving the victim a rise in stimulant hormones.

Blood trickled down his neck, staining his collar a dark red. He was beginning to get light headed, a faint smile on his lips.

Levi picked up on this and stopped, cleaning Eren's wounds until they healed, whilst the human giggled.

"Tickles."

"Fucking hell, I didn't drink that much." Levi muttered, silencing the other with a kiss as his hands fumbled with Eren's fly, tugging his pants down, followed by his boxers.

He gazed down at him, licking his lips.

Eren looked up at him lustily, tugging at Levi's shirt until he got the message and took both their shirts off.

He got Eren to raise his knees, sucking on a few fingers before pressing one into him, followed by a second digit to stretch him.

"Fuck." Eren hissed, biting his hand as tears leaked from his eyes.

Levi sighed, kissing his knees.

"Breathe." he told him, giving him a moment to adjust before adding a third finger, gaining a loud moan from Eren.

A few minutes later, Eren nodded.

Levi shed his pants, kissing him again before entering him.

Moans ricocheted off the walls, most coming from Eren. Levi would thrust, hard and deep, in and out, not slowing down until Eren, a screaming, writhing wreck, came; his seed covering their stomachs and chests. Levi came shortly after, pulling out and pressing a single kiss to Eren's cheek before laying down.

Eren snuggled into Levi, shivering.

"You're so warm.." he whispered as Levi hesitantly put an arm around Eren's waist.

"I'm nearly human, I'm allowed to be."

The morning came and went without Eren noticing; he slept through, but awoke in the afternoon to an cold bed and a letter on his pillow.

_Eren,_

_Don't die._

He let the letter fall from his hands, tears cascading down his cheeks silently as he shakily stood and moved to the window.

Outside, it had stopped raining.

For the first time in two years, it had stopped raining altogether.


End file.
